Obesity is becoming a growing concern, particularly in the United States, as the number of obese people continues to increase, and more is learned about the negative health effects of obesity. Morbid obesity, in which a person is 100 pounds or more over ideal body weight, in particular poses significant risks for severe health problems. Accordingly, a great deal of attention is being focused on treating obese patients. One method of treating morbid obesity has been to place a restriction device, such as an elongated band, about the upper portion of the stomach. Gastric bands have typically comprised a fluid-filled elastomeric balloon with fixed endpoints that encircles the stomach just inferior to the esophageal-gastric junction to form a small gastric pouch above the band and a reduced stoma opening in the stomach. When fluid is infused into the balloon, the band expands against the stomach creating a food intake restriction or stoma in the stomach. To decrease this restriction, fluid is removed from the band. The effect of the band is to reduce the available stomach volume and thus the amount of food that can be consumed before becoming “full.”
Food restriction devices have also comprised mechanically adjusted bands that similarly encircle the upper portion of the stomach. These bands include any number of resilient materials or gearing devices, as well as drive members, for adjusting the bands. Additionally, gastric bands have been developed that include both hydraulic and mechanical drive elements. An example of such an adjustable gastric band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,991, entitled “Mechanical Food Intake Restriction Device” which issued on May 30, 2000, and is incorporated herein by reference. It is also known to restrict the available food volume in the stomach cavity by implanting an inflatable elastomeric balloon within the stomach cavity itself. The balloon is filled with a fluid to expand against the stomach walls and, thereby, decrease the available food volume within the stomach.
With each of the above-described food restriction devices, safe, effective treatment requires that the device be regularly monitored and adjusted to vary the degree of restriction applied to the stomach. With banding devices, the gastric pouch above the band will substantially increase in size following the initial implantation. Accordingly, the stoma opening in the stomach must initially be made large enough to enable the patient to receive adequate nutrition while the stomach adapts to the banding device. As the gastric pouch increases in size, the band may be adjusted to vary the stoma size. In addition, it is desirable to vary the stoma size in order to accommodate changes in the patient's body or treatment regime, or in a more urgent case, to relieve an obstruction or severe esophageal dilatation. Traditionally, adjusting a hydraulic gastric band required a scheduled clinician visit during which a Huber needle and syringe were used to penetrate the patient's skin and add or remove fluid from the balloon via an injection port. More recently, implantable pumps have been developed which enable non-invasive adjustments of the band. An external programmer communicates with the implanted pump using telemetry to control the pump. During a scheduled visit, a physician places a hand-held portion of the programmer near the gastric implant and transmits power and command signals to the implant. The implant in turn adjusts the fluid levels in the band and transmits a response command to the programmer.
During these gastric band adjustments, it has been difficult to determine how the adjustment is proceeding, and whether the adjustment will have the intended effect. In an attempt to determine the efficacy of an adjustment, some physicians have utilized fluoroscopy with a Barium swallow as the adjustment is being performed. However, fluoroscopy is both expensive and undesirable due to the radiation doses incurred by both the physician and patient. Other physicians have instructed the patient to drink a glass of water during or after the adjustment to determine whether the water can pass through the adjusted stoma. This method, however, only assures that the patient is not obstructing, and does not provide any information about the efficacy of the adjustment. Oftentimes, a physician may simply adopt a “try as you go” method based upon their prior experience, and the results of an adjustment may not be discovered until hours or days later, when the patient experiences a complete obstruction to the stomach cavity, or the band induces erosion of the stomach tissue due to excessive interface pressures against the band.
Furthermore, the implantable pumps known in the art, such as centrifugal or positive displacement pumps, have high power requirements during operation. The power requirements of such pumps limit their usage for frequent adjustments to fluid levels in the band. Current pumps also require large housings to encase the mechanical pumping mechanism, gears, and motors, further limiting their usefulness as implantable pumps. Additional components, such as valves, are also necessary to maintain fluid pressure in the band when power is not supplied to conventional pumps. An example of an implantable pump system is described in US Patent Publication No. 2005/0277974, entitled “Thermodynamically driven reversible infuser pump for use as a remotely controlled gastric band” which was filed on May 28, 2004.
Accordingly, methods and devices are provided for use with a gastric restriction device, and in particular methods and devices are provided which allow adjustment of a gastric restriction device.